newtrollpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Abandoned by Sega
Abandoned by Sega, the Audiobook for Audible.com, sign up for a free trial It's pinkie pie Wut tayules loekd liked in sawnic boom January 5th 2999poop One day I was pissing on my lawn until suddenly, Shadow the Hedgehog fucks my ass. After that pleasure he screams a hyper realistic scream and says "GO TO THE ABANDONED SEGA PLACE!!!!!" I smiled and said ok! Shadow the hedgehog gives me a thumbs up and tosses a Wii U in my face. I start packing my bags and then I bite into a hot dog until it started bleeding hyper realistic blood. Then I saw a vision! It was Mario, Luigi, and Peach having a threesome. Mario and Luigi were fucking Princess Peach in the ass for a long time. I was fapping at the speed of light until I ejacucated cum! TEH NECKTS DAI I went to the aband Teh Shadow teh hedgie afta fokin ma ass Shrek oned arousment park until Shrek comes up and gives me an onion. Sonic.exe Squidward Teh pech after sex Batman Weege afta sex Mario He then sticks his big meaty cock in my mouth and fills my body with a gallon of onion cum. I was still aroused so I let Shrek blow me! Moving on I bought a pepsi at a hyper realistic popcorn stand. It turned out that my pepsi had a fake label on, and it was actually Diet Coke, but that was also a fake label! It turns out that it was Coca Cola, but that was also fake! It was ginger ale! No it's mountain dew! I mean no it's cyanide! I mean it's cum! I drank the cum, it was very warm and delicious. Then Mickey Moose came up to me and said "Check tihs shit owt." He shows me his Dicky Mouse if ya know wut I mean! He lets me suck on it. He transmitted raibes on me and I kept on crying. One hour later I saw something that made me shit myself! It was Sonic.exe I kept on shitting and shitting until he screams a might scream! Sonic.exe rips off my penis and strangles me with it. I died, but then Spiderman swings by and breaks me apart. Then Spiderman takes a million spidershits on me. Then Batman starts raping my decunstructed ass then Shrek starts covering me with his onion cum then squidward shoots himself then the earth blows up then the universe blows up and then a skeleton popped out. Teh spidamans fais afta breaking mey apurt! UPDATE! I woke up I wasn't broken anymore and then I saw Medic and I said thank you. Then medic just stuck his ogresized medic cannon in my ass. It felt crunchy. I walked out of the arousment park until Sonic.exe cums up to me and says. Hey guy wanna see my head come off? "NO" I yelled I punched him in the gut and then he barfed cum. Sonicc.exe then says "ya wanna fite?!?' I say yes! I take out my machine gune I try to shoot him but he doesn't die. I try planting my ogresperms into his superfast rectum. That didn't work so I said screw it! And I blew him up. I walked out of the arousment park until I trip and I die. I tripped on skeletons popping out of the streets. January 5th 1978 10 years later I WAS AN INTERN AT SEGA and we were developing a ride for sega land. We don't go to the abandoned sega plage across the street cuz someone was fucked there and died there...TWICE. Anyway we were going to start screening the pilot of sonic boom suddenly squidward was on the screen I though dat was wird and i shit myself. Squidward was all like wuteva u do don't watch this whatever you do don't watch this. We ignored his bullshit and kept on watching. We started it and PATTRIXX was there raping santa clause. Sonic then popped out and said are you turned on By this!?! Then Tails took out a butcher knife and started stabbing sonic but it was no use. Sonic grabbed tails by the neck until tails vomited hyper realistic organs everywhere and that was the end of tails. Then Sonic started making out with Amy and it was disgusting I screamed a hyper realistic scream. But the guy next to me fapping and I said "dude this isn't teh time and he stops then sonic popps owt and shits on me and then sonic.exe sez fuck you and he fucks me and I died I sad. 5 days later I came back to life and then i saw pinkie pie from mlp and pinkie pie sed wanna make some cupcakes and I said sure and the I was mutaled teh end January 5th 2227, I was misterboobing to spiderman pictures until spiderman and batman came into my house. "HOLY SHIT IT's SpIdERman! Then he left. Well shit. Then I went to sears and i saw an old guy he tossed a wii u in my face and a game it said Abandonedbysega.com.exe.avi.jpg.bullshit. I left sears and blew it up. I plugged in the wii u and got out my nes controller. Spiderman was in the game but then batman poopd in and he said spidernan kiss me. They start majing out. suddenly they show shadow getting a handjob from luigi while shrek fucks him in the ass and I said man fuck this and I blow up the game. Then spiderman cums on me with his web shooter. then pinkie pie started giving ne a blowjob but she bit my penis and i died January 5th 666 I have nostalgic memories of super mario sunshine, so I went to a yardsale but I didn't find shit. So I went on eBay and I found a FREE GAMECUBE AND A FREE COPY OF SUPER MARIO SUNSHINE! I shrieked a hyper realistic shriek! When the game arrived anxiety quickly shrouded my hands as I put the game in the cartridge and picked up my wii u gamepad. When the Mario game started the sky was black and the water was red like blood. In fact the blood looked hyper......nah that's too simple (Wow I bet you guys feel sorry for me. Look at me, writing a trollpasta that has no bearing on the world. What the fuck I mean can't you guys just imagine me sitting in my underwear writing this? Come on this is fucking bullshit. Yeah reading my horny fanfic! Shame on you people for reading this shit! I mean I could become a writer or at least play a game with somebody like super mario sunshine! BUT INSTEAD IM WRITING A FREAKEN HORRIBLE STORY THAT NOBODY GIVES A FUCKING CRAP ABOUT AND YET YOU PEOPLE FIND THIS BULLSHIT ENTERTAINING YOU JUST WANT KEYS BEING DANGLED IN YOUR FACE DANCE MONKEY DANCE OOOOH OOH AH AH! FUCK CHRISTMAS ITS NOT WORTH LIFE MY LIFE IS HELL THIS WORLD IS HELL THIS ABANDONED BY DISNEY CRAP IS HELL THIS IS THE WORST PAIN A HUMAN BEING CAN EVER FUCKING GO THROUGH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!) so moving on. When I started the Mario game this was like creepypasta shit! (F-f-f-f-f-fuck this job i'm sicm of this so i'm just gonna say!) I died and then a skeleton popped out. (Cuz dats what you retards want huh WELL GUESS WHAT THIS MAN ISN'T WRITING ANYMORE OF THIS SHAMLESS RETARTED VERSIONS OF SHIT THAT WAS ALREADY MADE WHY AM I MAKING IT SO GODAMN LONG I DON'T KNOW BUT IF THERES ONE THING FOR SURE THERE WON'T BE ANOTHER STORY IN THIS CRAPFEST!) January 5th 1985 (GODDAMMIT!) TEHRE WUZ A FIEL IN MA KOMPIOOTER KAWLD MA LITTTOL PWNY LUST EPISUDE.AVI I KLIKD ON TISPH SHITE AD IT SHUWD SPIDAHMAIN GETTING HEEES HART RIPPD OWT BA PINKIE PIE AND I DIED! (That's it right? No more sublots of this timeless story?) January 5th 1234 (fuck me I spoke too soon.) I watched Sonic.exe and I died. (that wasn't too bad.) Jan.........fuck it >be me > reading abandoned by sega > I hated shrek in the story > I said shrek is drek > shrek crashed through the window and made my anus tear in two shrek is hate, shrek is death next one I was sick and tire of this abandoned by sega crap. I got ready to fight pinkie pie, sonic,exe, dead tails,shadow, shrek, spiderman, batman, peach mario, luigi, squidward, and mickey mouse. Shrek grabbed my by the head and he ripped my heart out.